


Christmas Gift

by MarvelDC



Series: Batgirl and supergirl [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC/pseuds/MarvelDC
Summary: When they finally leave the manor to go Christmas shopping, they pick up a few unexpected friends. At the mall however, the greater challenge awaits; getting a good gift.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Kara Zor-El, Batgirl/Supergirl, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Series: Batgirl and supergirl [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519043
Kudos: 18





	Christmas Gift

Kara and Babs had both been feeling cooped up at the manor that day, so they decided that they would go into gothams shopping district to get all of their last minute christmas gifts for their man team mates. They finally got out of bed again, got dressed and were about to head out the door when they were stopped by Duke, Steph and Cass.

“Hey wait up!” Duke and Stephanie hustled to get his winter jacket on, while Cass seemed fined in her sweatshirt. “Are you guys going christmas shopping?”

Babs looked at Kara as if asking for forgiveness for something that hadn’t happened yet before responding “Yeah! Do you wanna come, I can drive us.” Cass nodded, speaking for the trio, as they all left after Kara and Babs.

Babs had borrowed one of Bruce’s numerous cars, one that could seat all of them, with Kara riding shotgun and Cass and Stephanie seating together, while Duke was third-wheeling in the back seat. As they left the manor, an awkward silence fell over the car; Babs and Kara didn’t want to talk to each other in front of people, Duke was trying to ignore the fact the Stephanie was working her hand slowly up and down Cass’s thigh, making her blush. So instead of talking, Kara decided to turn on the radio and flipped it to a christmas station, where “have yourself a merry little christmas” was playing. Kara started to hum to the song, before singing to herself quietly. Pretty soon, Babs picked up on what her girlfriend was saying, so she started to sing along, a little bit more loud, so that Duke could catch on. He did, and started to sing along, loud enough so everyone could hear him. Pretty soon, the entire car was blasting christmas songs, and singing even louder than the radio.

When Babs finally pulled into the mall parking lot, everyone was laughing and couldn’t stop singing “Last Christmas”. They all filed out of the car and started to get themselves together and started walking towards the entrance before Babs broke down the plan “Allright, it’s christmas eve, so the mall is going to be packed, so we need to decide what stores we should hit up, and what the teams should be, so we avoid spoiling the surprise of the gift. Teams should be me and cass, and Duke, Kara, and Steph.” Everyone nodded in agreement, Babs then nervously approached the door before facing the group. “Just remember we’re all in this together.” 

She pulled open the doors and saw that there were hundreds of gothamites who had to get their last-minute shopping in. It was utter chaos, Babs and Cass quickly lost the others in the giant swarm of frantic shoppers. Babs had to have faith that Kara would be able to get through the mall safely because she was to busy trying to get through it herself. She and Cass rushed through swathes of people, finally reaching their goal; Macy’s. Even though they fought to get inside, the real battle had only just begun. Now they had to pick out gifts for their girlfriends.

They looked for the perfect gift throughout the entire store, Babs wanted to get Kara a necklace that showed how much she loved her, which was going to be very hard. Cass on the other hand, wanted to get something simple for Steph, like a hoodie or maybe just a cute t-shirt. They decided to look for something for Steph first, because they both knew her longer, they were perusing through the racks, dismissing most of the shirts until Cass finally found the perfect t-shirt. It was a purple tee, with white stripes across the arms and one across the chest with one word underneath it “Shit”. She grabbed it and proudly showed it to Babs, who raised an eyebrow but said nothing, “Alright, you’re the one dating her” “Yep”. 

They went over to the jewelry case and started to look for the one for Kara. She looked at them all for 15 minutes and still couldn’t find the right one. “Ugh! This is so hard, none of these are right for her.” Babs dropped her head on the case, very frustrated, Cass just patted her shoulder, clearly unsure what to do. “Thanks Cass. I’m just venting. I can only hope that the others are doing better.”

They were not. Kara, Steph, and Duke barely got into a Target it was so packed, they could barely get passed people, let alone look for gifts. It took them nearly 15 minutes just to get to the Shoe section, “What are we doing here Duke, none of us need shoes?” Stephanie complained. “For everyone in the family I was going to get some white vans and customize them, I can make some for you too, Kara” Duke said with a big grin on his face, he was looking forward to it. “Really, you’d do that for me? Thank you Duke.” Duke smiled sheepishly as Steph rolled her eyes, “Allright, we got your lame gifts, now we need to get awesome ones for Cass and Barbara. I’m getting Cass some airpods, so she can listen to music while she trains. What are you getting Barbara?” They left the shoe section with ten boxes in their cart and Kara started to worry “I don’t know, I need to get her something that shows how much she means to me, but I can’t think of anything.”

Steph jumped up onto the end of the cart, facing Kara. “What about… earrings” Kara shook her head, “Babs is getting me jewelry, so it can’t be that.” Duke walked next to Kara thinking, “How about… a new phone.” Kara sighed, “Do you really think that Batgirl needs any new pieces of technology.” Duke nodded and looked down at the floor. “Why is this so hard” Kara complained, “I bet Babs isn’t having this problem.” 

Kara continued to whine for the next 30 minutes, she was so caught up in her own troubles that she didn’t even notice when the shop announced that it would be closing in 5 minutes. 

“Ahh!” She wheeled on Stephanie and Duke, “How could you let me do this, now I don’t even have a gift for Babs for christmas. And that’s TOMORROW!” Duke and Steph just hung their heads, clearly unsure of how to respond. “Ughh!” Kara put her head in her hands, how could this happen, this was going to be the first holiday she would spend with Barbara, and she ruined it. She sat down on a bench and let out an angry sighed, she was so pissed at herself. Duke and Steph both sat down next to her, feeling guilty about how Kara was feeling. 

All three of them were wallowing in pity or guilt when all of a sudden, Kara saw a pair of faded, drawn on, converses step into her line of sight. She lifted her head and saw Babs looking down on her, her red hair flowing over her shoulders. “What’s wrong baby.”

Kara felt an immediate sense of relief, despite what had just happened, she stood up, grabbed Babs, and pulled her into a hug. With her head cradled on Babs shoulder, she felt all the stress from that day get released.

While Babs welcomed the hug from Kara, she also knew that they were making everyone else uncomfortable. Babs broke away from Kara, blushing quickly when she saw how everyone else was reacting to their hug. “Ahem, I guess you were waiting for us?”

Steph piped up, saying “Actually Kara was about to cry because she didn’t get a gift for you.” Duke punched her in the shoulder “ Steph! Shut Up!”, Spoiler rubbed her arm, not that sorry. “Come on Steph, Cass, let’s give them some room.” Duke started to move Steph and Cass out of the store before catching Kara’s eyes and he gave her an understanding look. “We’ll meet you guys at the car”

Babs turned to Kara, whose eyes were starting to water. She reached out to dry them, leaving her hand on Kara cheek for a moment longer. “Oh baby, that’s ok. I couldn’t find anything that showed you how much you mean to me too.” 

Kara started to grin at that, before smiling. She quickly wiped her eyes and resumed hugging Babs. They started to walk out of the mall, but when they got to one of the exits Babs noticed something, “Hey Kara, look,” She pointed to a plant hanging above them “It’s mistletoe” Babs then pulled Kara face to face, before slowly bringing her lips to meet Karas, using her tongue to lick to inside of her mouth, Babs forced herself into Kara’s mouth, aggressively attacking Kara, nearly reaching her throat before pulling back, leaving Kara stunned. “I hope that lifted your spirits a bit.” 

With that, Barbara led Kara out the doors to the parking lot to meet back up with Duke, Cass, and Stephanie.


End file.
